


sex tape

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself on this one. Callum as something he wants to ask Ben.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	sex tape

**Author's Note:**

> Ben and Callum are canonically insatiable. I had to do it. And I'm not in the least bit sorry about it.

“Ben? Can I ask you something…?” Callum asks a little nervously late one evening.

Callum wants to try something, something risqué, and now seems like the best time to do so. He and Ben have the house to themselves with Phil out of town on business and Lola and Lexi being away for the weekend. But the thing he wants to ask makes him slightly skittish. It’s a _sex_ related something, and that’s not to say that their sex life hasn’t always been without it’s surprises, but Callum really wants to try _this_ something, he just can’t seem to get the words out.

“Yeah, babe?” Ben croons, head snuggling further in his lap as he makes himself comfortable half on the sofa, half on Callum.

“You know how you always said I should ask if I want to try something new, uh, in the bedroom?” He squirms a little under the pressure.

Ben’s head perks up from his lap and he turns dramatically to look at him from under his lashes. It makes Callum twitch a little in his trousers, at the look Ben is giving him- dark, heady, and intrigued, but also at the thought of what he’s about to ask.

“You got something in mind, lover boy?” The way Ben puts emphasis on the word _lover_ makes Callum heat up from head to toe as his imagination runs wild. He wants to watch Ben in the heat of the moment, watch himself _with_ Ben. He just doesn’t know how to ask for it.

Ben crawls up his body and works his lips up the line of Callum’s throat, stopping only when he reaches Callum’s open mouth. “It’s just me, you can ask me anything.” He whispers with an air of charming confidence.

It gives Callum the assurance he needs to come right out and ask the question, “I wanted to try, maybe, uh… filming us? When we’re…yknow…” He stumbles through the sentence like any minute now Ben is going to turn around and laugh in his face. Rationally, he knows Ben never would, but the thought makes him freeze a little under Ben’s heated gaze.

“Fuck me, Cal- are you serious?” Ben blanches, moaning around the words. Callum nods, too afraid to physically say it again.

Ben leaps out of his lap so quick Callum barely has time to register what’s happening before he’s being dragged up the stairs, into their room, and thrown onto their bed. “I’ve always wanted to make a sex tape, and the fact that you’re asking me and not the other way around…fuck, you’re so hot.” And that’s all he gets before Ben is straddling him on the bed and grinding down on his already half-hard cock. He moans into the kiss, chuckling into it before dragging Ben’s head away to breathe.

“So, that’s a yes, then?” Callum giggles as he grabs Ben’s face in both hands.

“It’s a _hard yes_ from me, babe. Let me get my phone.” Ben once again leaps from his lap. He’s like an already hopped up on sugar kid, standing in the middle of even more sweets. His enthusiasm calms Callum’s nerves significantly and he laughs outright watching Ben flounce around the room looking for the perfect position whilst also stripping himself way faster than Callum has ever seen a person strip in his life. He starts taking off his own clothes and accidentally brushes a hand over his now fully hard cock, groaning into the light touch.

He has no idea why he was so nervous about asking for what he wants. With a man like Ben Mitchell in his bed he knows he never has anything to worry about.

By the time Ben is done placing the phone on the bedside table, propping it up with a heavy book to keep it steady, Callum is more than ready to get this show on the road. He’s been lightly stroking himself as he watches Ben wiggle his ass to get the perfect angle, but he’s done messing around, he wants Ben and his gorgeous round ass to come back to him, so he takes matters into his own hands, literally and figuratively.

Callum walks up behind Ben, wrapping one arm around his waist and with the other he leans over and hits the big red record button before spinning Ben around.

“Get on the bed.” He grunts, “On your hands and knees, facing the camera.” A thrill of something powerful ripples down his spine as Ben gulps, but without question, immediately does as he’s told.

Callum grabs the lube before returning to Ben, who’s incredibly, waiting on the bed on his hands and knees, panting in anticipation. Already Callum can’t wait to watch the video back…and they haven’t even gotten to the good bit yet, but just the thought of watching Ben’s face as he takes him from behind is getting Callum so unbelievably hot.

Ben arches his back beautifully as Callum slides one lubed finger inside; the noise Ben makes at the touch is slightly whiny and high-pitched, like a wounded animal. Callum thinks he’s either ramping it up for the camera, or he’s generally so turned on by the two of them doing this. He pushes in again and the same noise comes out, definitely the latter then, you can’t fake noises like that.

Callum knows Ben’s sounds, cherishes every single mewling one of them, but these noises hit _different_. He encourages Ben to be loud, because most of the time they have to muffle themselves because of who they live with. But tonight they have the house to themselves, and Callum wants to hear every sigh, every moan, and every grunt, and hopefully the camera picks up on them too.

God, he can’t wait to watch this back. Maybe they can watch it together, Callum thinks, storing that piece of knowledge to the back of his mind for another day.

As soon as Callum is done prepping him, thoroughly opening him up, he uses more lube to glide over himself, groaning at the warmed up slick now coating his incredibly hard cock. Callum grabs Ben’s hair, fluffy and roughed up, and drags his head back, placing hot kisses to his neck.

“You ready?” Callum asks, desperate to get inside, but wanting Ben’s consent before going any further.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” He replies honestly, “Please, baby.” Ben moans, long and low as he arches his back and begs for Callum’s cock.

The first breach is always the hardest, it’s hot and wet, and feels _so incredibly good_ it takes everything in him not to come the second he feels Ben’s walls clench down around him. Callum pushes in slowly at first, letting Ben adjust before pushing in further until his hips line up perfectly with the back of Ben’s thighs. He can literally _feel_ the intense way Ben sucks in air beneath him. He has to grab hold of Ben’s hips to stop himself from moving, needing a second to breathe himself.

Ben has always been impatient in the bedroom, and the way he shoves back onto Callum’s cock pushing him _even deeper_ is Ben’s way of telling him to _move_. And he does, gripping Ben’s hips hard enough to bruise he pulls out all the way to the tip and sinks back in, steadily repeating the motion, grunting on every forward motion and inhaling on every pull back.

Callum glances up at the little screen in front of them, desperate to see. He watches greedily as Ben’s face contorts in pleasure on every forward thrust, the way his head tilts downwards like it’s too much for him to stand, and _oh god_ , he’s biting his bottom lip, sinking into the feeling and letting Callum take and take and _take_. It’s intoxicating to watch himself like this, having Ben on his hands and knees, begging for release.

He watches them a little longer and then leans over Ben’s back to speak directly in his ear. “Touch yourself. I want to watch it back later.”

The groan that escapes Ben’s lips is honestly the _dirtiest_ thing Callum has ever heard, but once again, his man does exactly as he’s told, wrapping his fingers around himself and pumping in time with Callum’s thrusts. “That’s it, babe, come on, want you to show me how good it feels.”

Callum uses the momentum of his thrusts to sink to his knees and haul Ben up his body, wrapping a secure hand on the soft part of his belly, turning his thrusts into filthy grinds. Ben loses himself to the feeling, laying his head on Callum’s shoulder and stripping desperately at his oversensitive cock.

Callum knows how close Ben is, can tell by the deep rumbling through his chest as it moves its way up into his throat. He decides to use his other hand to take over from Ben, pumping messily and grinding upwards, forcing Ben to sit back and take it from all angles.

Ben doesn’t seem to know whether to push down, or thrust up, and the two motions cause him to topple over that very precarious edge. When he lets go, he clenches hard around Callum and it takes literally every shred of dignity he has left in his body not to come. He has other plans in mind for that.

Callum carefully pushes Ben back down on all fours and pulls out, hearing the disappointed whine as he does. But the moment he stands up on wobbly legs and walks over to the camera Ben knows he’s got something else in mind.

“You okay, babe?” Callum asks, smiling deeply as he watches Ben hungrily eye him up and down before nodding in response to his question.

“I wanna film you sucking me off.”

Ben smirks at him. “Get over here, then.”

Callum keeps the camera trained on Ben as he hurriedly makes his way over.

Ben doesn’t disappoint. The moment Callum is within reach Ben grips his cock in one hand and wraps his lips eagerly around him, making a show of it, by eyeing the camera through his lashes; it only turns Callum on more. _God, he’s not going to last long_.

Ben pulls back slightly and laps at the head, swirling his tongue around it first before sinking slowly, inch by inch, until there’s nothing more for him to take. He feels Ben’s throat close around him as he swallows and Callum is a goner, shooting down the back of Ben’s throat with a deep groan and an elongated _‘fuck’_ as he pulls out and lands heavily on the rumpled bed sheets.

When he comes back to himself he realises that Ben has taken the camera out of his hands and is holding it over him, dragging the lens up and down his spent body.

“Well, I think that was a pretty successful first sex tape, don’t you?” Ben winks cheekily at him.

Callum suddenly feels shy, not really wanting to be the centre of the camera’s attention. He swipes his hand over the thing and pushes it out of the way. Ben chuckles at him and presses the stop button before chucking it on the bed away from them.

Callum loves it when Ben laughs, and the fact that he’s so often the cause makes his heart constrict in excitement. He hauls Ben in for a messy kiss and they both land flat on the bed, legs half dangling off as they catch their breaths.

“Thank you for doing that with me.” Callum says, again, feeling a little shy about it.

“You never have to thank me for letting you fuck me, babe. Let it be known that I am, and will always be, an eager and willing participant in this bedroom. And that was, without a doubt, the hottest thing you have ever done.”

“Yeah?”

Ben kisses him in response, whispering a quiet _yeah_ into his mouth, which gives him the confidence to say, “I can’t wait to watch it back. I’m getting hard again just thinking about it.”

Ben bites on his bottom lip and groans, “You’re gonna be the death of me, Halfway.”

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
